nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magstrike AS-10
}} The Magstrike AS-10 (previously just Magstrike) is a 2004 Nerf Dart Tag blaster. The set that it initially came with included a Magstrike blaster (either blue or red depending on the package), Vision Gear Glasses, and a Dart Tag scoring vest. It must be pumped to fire, and comes with 2 10-Dart Clips that hold up to 10 darts each. The sets with different colors only vary by the color of vest and blaster. History When first released in 2006, it was a product in the Dart Tag theme. However, it was later brought over to the N-Strike theme due to its popularity. Along with the re-release, its name changed to add the "AS-10" code, making it a part of the Air System line. This, however, only comes with one clip. It comes in red, blue or yellow. There was a special "Iron Man" promotional version that was in red and gold called the Stark Industries N.R.F. 425 Blaster (Magstrike), but is no longer on sale. One advantage of the Magstrike AS-10 is its firing speed; its rate of fire is much faster than the Vulcan EBF-25, but lacking in the fact that its 10-dart capacity is rather limited when compared to others in its price range like the Alpha Trooper CS-18, which holds 18 darts and the Raider CS-35, which holds 35 darts. How to Fire Details The Magstrike may have breaking problems, but if treated well and taken care of, it should last for a long time. It has decent range and poor accuracy, as well. It is suitable primary, a good strategy for it is to pump it before a Nerf War, use it once and swap out your Magstrike for another blaster that you have, so that way you're not open for an attack while your pumping. The Magstrike also features the highest firing speed of any Nerf blaster, ranging from eight to ten darts per second, which gives the user all the more reason to have another blaster on hand since it is very easy to use up your entire magazine in a short amount of time. Trivia * This is to date the only air-powered Dart Tag blaster. * This blaster is the only Dart Tag blaster to be re-released under the N-Strike theme. * Although it is designed to fire Dart Tag Darts, it can fire nearly any kind of Nerf dart. Streamline Darts are one exception. * Make sure the black 'stock' doesn't get damaged. That is where the Magstrike's air bladder is, due to the fact that damaged air bladders are very difficult to repair. * The clips have belt clips ideal for faster reloading. * There is a major drawback to this weapon in which that if a scope or flip-up sight is attached to the Tactical Rail, the magazine will block the view making it redundant. Tactical ammunition storage will be useful. * A similar blaster called the PowerClip DX 1000 was released in 1999. It has better range than the Magstrike, but the clip was not removable. * This is the only N-Strike blaster to have a two-finger trigger. * Mattel has made a similar blaster called the Rapid Madness in their BOOMco line. Both are extremely different externally, but are both air-powered blasters, have clips that are forced out of the blaster when firing, and are both automatic. The main difference, other than cosmetics, is that the Rapid Madness' Qwikclip holds twice as much ammunition. External Links * One of the Magstrike instructions on Hasbro's website * One of the Magstrike instructions on Hasbro's website See Also * Hornet AS-6 * Crossfire * Rapid Fire AS-20 * Secret Strike AS-1 * Air System * PowerClip DX 1000 Gallery MagstrikeBlue1.png|The first blue box. MagstrikeBlue2.jpg|The second blue box. MagstrikeRed1.png|The first red box. MagstrikeRed2.jpg|The second red box. MagstrikeYellow1.jpg|The first yellow box. MagstrikeYellow2.jpg|The second yellow box. MagstrikeIronMan.jpg|The Iron Man Magstrike box. Commercial Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Dart Tag Category:Blasters introduced in 2007 Category:AS Category:Blasters that fire up to 20-29 feet Category:Blasters introduced in 2004 Category:Blasters that fire up to 30-39 feet